Brookland to Brecon Beacons
by BringAlexRiderBack
Summary: Brookland School have recieved threats from SCORPIA. MI6 send them to the SAS camp at Brecon Beacons. Alex is already there, despite being absent from school for three months. Can Alex stay undercover as Cub and not be rumbled by Brookland or try not to give himself away? Let's Bring Cub Back!


**HI! This is my first story, Please enjoy! **

**Read the little note at the end too, ****We need to Bring Cub Back. **

**Unfortunately I don't own Alex Rider or anything you recognise :( If I did, a new movie would already have been made and Alex would have been even more famous! Damn you Horowitz! **

* * *

The whole 40 pupils in Year 11 and 8 teachers including Mr Bray the headmaster from Brookland School were currently on their way to the SAS military camp at Brecon Beacons.

It had been arranged by MI6 because they had heard that SCORPIA was going to attack Alex's school so they chose Alex's entire year to be sent to the SAS camp for protection while other MI6 and SAS operatives guarded the school, watching out for threats and attacks.

Alex was now almost 16 and had arrived back from his mission 2 weeks ago and was now currently training with his old unit, K-Unit for a month and a half until his next MI6 mission. He hadn't been at school for the past three months.

The two coaches pulled into the grounds of the SAS camp at 1pm in the afternoon. It was cloudy as usual with the ground wet and dirty. Girls were complaining about their hair and clothes while all the boys apart from Tom were chattering excitedly about how great it was going to be. Tom had heard from Alex that it was not great, it was hell!

The bus stopped and everyone got off and gathered around the entrance. Just a few moments later the Sargent came and stopped in front of them.

"BE QUIET YOU MISERABLE LOT!" The Sargent roared and everyone went silent and faced him.

"Right I am the Sargent and welcome to Brecon Beacons. DO NOT THINK YOU CAN RELAX AND GET AWAY WITH IT! THIS IS NOT A PLACE WHERE I WILL TOLERATE LAZINESS AND WHINGING! THIS IS AN SAS CAMP WHERE YOU WORK HARD AND RESPECT OTHERS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He roared again.

A few "yeses" and "sure!" were said. The Sargent looked like he was going to burst now.

"WHEN YOU TALK TO ME OR ANOTHER SOLDIER YOU WILL ADDRESS US AS SIR AND SAY YES SIR! WHAT DO I HEAR?!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone chorused.

"Right! Follow me!" The Sargent walked off and the class and teachers trotted behind him.

"I am going to show you round the camp before you can go to your barracks" he said.

When they reached the obstacle course there was a unit already on it. It just happened to be K-Unit including Cub - Alex.

"Come on Snake!" Wolf yelled as Snake crossed the line, red and out of breath in 13 minutes and 36 seconds. Eagle had done it in 13 mins 23 seconds and Fox in 12 mins 45 secs.

The record set on the course was 12 minutes and 19 seconds.

"Ready Wolf?" Eagle questioned. "Go!" He yelled and Wolf sprinted off ducking, dodging and leaping over obstacles. He crossed the finish line panting and out of breath in 12 minutes and 28 seconds.

"Beat that Cub!" Wolf gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder.

Cub got ready at the start line waiting for the go signal from Fox.

"Go!" Fox yelled clicking the start button on the stopwatch. Alex sprinted off to the first obstacle and ducked, dodged, leaped and weaved his way through the obstacles and crossed the finish line not even half out of breath in 12 mins and 14 seconds.

"Holy shit Cub! You broke the record. 12 minutes and 14 seconds" Fox said looking at his stopwatch in glee.

"Well done Cub. New course record. Get to your next lesson" The Sargent spoke to them.

"Yes Sir!" K-Unit chorused.

Before they left Cub remembered something "Eagle!"

"Yes Cub?" Eagle smiled.

"You owe me ten quid" Cub deadpanned. Eagle's expression morphed into one of fear and he ran off with Cub hot on his heels.

"Eagle! I'm going to get you for this!" Cub yelled chasing him.

"How'd you know this was going to happen?" Snake asked handing over a tenner to Fox.

"I'm SO. I know what Cub's going to do" he said and the rest of K-Unit walked off to their next lesson.

"That was the obstacle course and K-Unit, one of the best units here. They have a five man unit and they will be training you. You will get to know them later on. We will be following them around for a bit" The Sargent walked off and the class plus teachers followed once again.

No one had recognised Alex so far including Tom which was good for Alex. He had put on some dark brown hair dye earlier and contacts for his eyes which made him look slightly older and different when K-Unit had heard the news of kids coming to camp. When he was absent, Alex had grown a little and lost a bit of weight. A normal person would think that he looked about 20-25 years old.

Alex just hoped that no one would spot or recognise him and blow his cover, surely not...

* * *

_Hello! You have just read the first chapter on my first story on this account! I really hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon! _

_I have made this account because I want to spread awareness of the campaign to Bring Cub Back even further and FanFiction was another good website to do it on. Please read my bio for further info and follow our Facebook, Twitter and Instagram pages! _

_And also REVIEW. Please!? Alex needs you! Think of him! Or at least follow or like this story? _

_See you in the next chapter! _

_BringAlexRiderBack Xx_


End file.
